


독수리 꼬리와 뱀 다리

by howweusedtobe



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush at First Sight, Domestic Fluff, Furry, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pining, Smut, meet cute
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 어떡하지, 그 남자, 죽어버리면 어쩌지. 먹어야 하면 어쩌지. 고기가 맛있으면 어쩌지. 어느 천둥이 치던 날, 뱀 수인 니키는 산에서 상처 입은 독수리 조를 줍는다.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

레다가 안아들자 제우스 신의 형상이 되었다던 백조를 떠올려본다. 그 새도 꼭 이렇게 상처를 입고 꼭 이렇게 비를 맞으며 힘 없는 목을 축 늘어뜨리고 있었을까. 니키는 혓바닥을 날름거린다. 공기중을 떠돌던 냄새 분자가 혓바닥에 걸려들어 야콥슨 기관에까지 냅다 끌려간다. 알싸한 피의 냄새다. 고산지대의 비는 사시사철 차가운 법이라 새의 몸은 빠르게 식어가고 있다. 니키는 조심스럽게 가까이 다가가본다. 스스스스스, 긴 하반신이 강줄기처럼 구불구불 잘도 흘러간다. 뱀 수인이라곤 하지만 니키는 한번도 온전한 뱀의 형상이 되어본 적이 없다. 아버지가 인간이어서 그렇다고, 평생 남편에게는 수인임을 숨기고 사신 어머니께서 말씀해주셨다. 온전한 인간도 온전한 뱀도 아니라는 데에 불만을 가진 적은 없다. 피 냄새가 짙어진다. 혀끝으로 조심스레 흘러내린 피 한 방울을 찍어 먹어본다. 금방 흐른 것은 아니다. 스스스스스, 뱀 소리를 들었는지 새가 별안간 날개를 퍼덕인다. 니키는 움츠러든다. 그 새는 독수리였다.

독수리야 저 같은 뱀 하나쯤 낚아채가는 것따윈 일도 아니다. 어쩌면 먼 사촌일지도 모를 뱀이 독수리의 날카로운 발톱에 배가 꿰인 채 흐물흐물 들려 가는 것을 언젠가 목격한 적이 있다. 그 후 니키는 반 년이 넘어 몸에 절로 뱀비늘이 돋도록 뱀의 형상을 취하려 하지 않았다. 어머니의 웃음소리가 시간에 녹아 곱게 풀어진다. 상체의 거의 전부가 사람인데 그 큰 뱀을 누가 어떻게 집어들고 가겠냐고, 그는 호탕하게 웃었었다. 자연의 흐름은 그 누구도 예측할 수 없다는 것. 그것이 니키가 가지고 있는 거의 절대적인 두려움의 근원이었다. 동시에 어머니께서 뱃속시절부터 심어주신 신앙심의 근원이 되었다. 씨앗은 뱃속에서 움트고, 단전에 또아리를 틀고 자라나 발톱 하나가 손가락 하나보다 약간 더 긴 거대한 독수리 앞에서도 움츠러들지 않도록 단단히 붙잡아준다. 발톱이 눈 먼 공격을 한다. 상반신은 결코 뱀으로 변하는 법이 없으니, 어차피 삼키지 못할텐데. 생각해보면 독수리가 그것을 알 턱이 없다. 바보.니키는 스스로 타박한다. 뱀다리로 기어갔으니 독수리가 그를 사람으로 인지했을 리가 없는데.

"쉬이이, 착하지. 해치지 않아."

네 목소리는 뱀 치고는 교활하지 않다고, 있었을 뻔한 남자 친구는 그렇게 말했었다. 그렇다면 사람이라기엔 교활하다는 것일까? 니키는 한번도 그 질문을 공공연하게 던져볼 기회를 잡지 못하였다. 그리고 그는 어느 날 빗속에서 덩어리로 선으로 점으로 지워져갔다. 굽이굽이, 산을 돌아 내려가는 길을 타고서. 대체 뭐가 그렇게 무서운 건데? 나 매일 기다리기만 하는 것도 지쳐, 이제는. 그의 목소리가 어슴푸레 울려퍼진다. 니키는 고개를 흔든다. 매캐한 피냄새가 그의 비난을 덮는다. 독수리는 그의 말을 믿지 않을 작정인가보다. 날개를 둘 다 펼치고서 부리로도 캬아악, 경고를 하고 있다.

'가까이 오지 마.'

깃털은 군데군데 이가 빠져있다. 날개를 접으면 가려지는 왼쪽 날개죽지의 상처가 심하다. 부러진 날개깃 조각과 피와 딱지가 더깽이져 벌건 피부가 그대로 드러난다. 궁둥이 쪽이라고 사정이 낫지는 않다. 문득 니키는 깨닫는다. 녀석의 몸깃은 제대로 붙어있는 걸 세는 쪽이 더 빠르겠다고. 하나만 나도 길게 돋아나니까 가려졌던 모양이다. 그리고 날개. 양쪽이 모두 부러져 펼치는 동작에 힘이 없다. 빗방울을 이고 있기도 힘이 든지 날개가 파르르 떨린다.

"먹지 않을 거야."

'가까이 오지 마.'

손끝을 조심스레 앞으로 뻗어본다. 다리가 조금만 더 위를 스쳤더라면 손가락이 그대로 잘릴 뻔했다. 니키는 하는 수 없이 양손을 쭉 펴고 어깨 위로 들어보인다. 눈짓을 열심히 해보다 녀석이 제 얼굴에 스며든 세로 동공에만 관심이 꽃혔다는 사실만을 깨닫고는 꼬리 끝을 스리슬쩍 앞으로 해본다. 녀석의 눈이 번득인다.

'신경 쓰지 말고 꺼져.'

좋은 일을 하려는 것뿐이라고, 다독여보지만 움츠러드는 것만은 어쩔 수 없다. 왜 다들 나의 마음은 몰라주는 걸까? 지나친 투정이요 분에 넘치는 자기 연민이라고 자신을 꾸중하지만 마음은 가라앉기만 한다. 정말 이대로 떠나야 옳을까? 하지만 그럴 수 없는 걸. 이대로라면 내일이 되기 전에 죽어버릴테니까. 니키가 만일 온전한 짐승이었더라면 먹을 수 없는 먹이는 버려두고 떠났을 것이다. 니키는 일평생 비록 하반신이 완전하지는 않으나 자신을 사람이라 여기며 살아왔다. 새앙쥐와 귀뚜라미를 사냥하는 것은 어쩔 수 없다. 하지만 남의 집 병아리는 아무리 탐이 나도 삼켜선 안 되고 상처 입은 동물은 도와주어야 한다. 인간이 되는 길이란 결국은 끝없는 규율을 지키며 참고 억누르는 것. 고양이가 먹어치워버리려고 하기에 그냥 내가 먼저 먹은 것뿐이라고, 항의를 했을 적에 니키는 어머니께 호되게 혼이 났었더랬다. 동정심에 관한 어머니의 설교는 머리에 잘 들어오지 않았다.

그 어려운 걸 인간들은 어떻게 당연한 본성처럼 해내며 사는 걸까.

이해가 되지 않으니 니키가 아랑곳하지 않고 독수리에게 다가간 것 역시 스스로 돌이켜보기에 썩 납득이 가는 행동은 아니다. 도와야 한다고, 행동의 결과값은 이미 입력이 되어 있었으나 이유는 여전히 비어있다. 왜? 신 앞에서 부끄럽지 않도록? 나쁜 시력 탓에 멀리 있는 사물은 두 개로 보이니까 좀 더 가까이서 보려고? 당사자조차 구원을 바라지 않는데, 남이 원치 않는 행동을 하는 것은 나쁜 짓이 아닌가? 니키는 혀를 낼름거린다. 기력을 거의 다 소진했는지 독수리는 살짝살짝 햝아도 별 반응이 없다. 독수리의 장기까지 파고든 상처가 느껴진다. 아픔이 토해내는 냄새를 맡는다. 저 멀리서 천둥이 친다. 천둥 소리처럼 큰 것이 아닌 이상 니키는 소리가 잘 들리지 않는다. 그러니 저것은 정말로 천둥이다. 좋아하는 소리라는 생각은, 뜬금없이 부끄럽기만 하니 저만치 밀어넣는다.

"아팠겠다."

'네가 고함치는 소리가 더 시끄러워.'

낼름대던 혀가 뚝 멎는다. 어쩐지 비가 더 차가워진 것만 같다. 괜히 시간만 낭비했다는 생각이 불쑥 치민다. 왜 그랬지. 어차피 맨날 구박만 받을 거, 왜 먼저 나섰지. 아이들이 던져대던 돌맹이의 따가움이 피부에 돋아난다. 십수 년 전의 일이건만 니키는 언제나 돌맹이가 세상에서 제일 아프다. 고개가 시무룩하니 축 쳐진다. 저 멀리 번쩍, 빛이 점멸한다. 니키가 산속으로 숨어든 것은 수사가 되겠다고 시키지도 않았는데 나섰기 때문이었다. 늘 구석에서 또아리만 틀고 있던 그가 용기를 낸 순간 마을 안의 모든 눈동자가 그에게 매다꽂혔다.네가?그들은 의아해했다. 그리고 찾아냈다, 니키가 절반은 뱀이라는 사실을. 뱀은 이브를 유혹한 더럽고 천박한 생물체. 니키는 그때 처음 알았다. 자애로운 하나님의 사랑은 오로지 인간들에게만 공평하다는 사실을. 사람은 누구나 원하는 것이 될 수 있지만 뱀은 원해서도 안 되고 원하더라도 그것이 될 수는 없다. 담장 틈을 비집고 나무를 기어 숲길을 내달리며 니키는 소망하기 시작했다. 사람이 되고 싶다.

그러려면 이해할 수는 없어도 사람이 할 법한 행동을 해야만 한다. 니키는 다시금 용기를 낸다.

"정 그러면 비가 그칠 때까지만, 쉬다가 갈래?"

독수리가 몸에서 힘을 쭉 빼며 늘어진다. 한숨을 쉰다. 피를 많이 흘려서 만사가 다 귀찮은 모양이다. 니키는 독수리를 번쩍 안아든다. 니키는 팔 힘이 아주 세다. 니키의 유일한 자랑거리다. 다리가 없어도 이 두 팔만 있으면 가파른 절벽도 기어서 올라갈 수 있고 커다란 독수리도 가볍게 들 수 있다. 독수리의 눈이 동그래진다. 안아도 되냐고 먼저 말했어야 했던 걸까? 쓸데없이 말을 많이 하지 말라고 했던 것이 생각나서, 이번에 니키는 말을 하려다가 만다. 왜 이 독수리를 그냥 지나칠 수 없었는지 이제서야 생각이 난다. 번쩍, 눈앞에 또 불똥이 튄다. 우르릉 꽝꽝, 소리가 아까보다 가깝다. 이 바위산은 지대가 높고 구름이 자주 걸려서 벼락이 자주 친다. 아닌 게 아니라 저번주에는 나무가 벼락을 맞고 죽는 일도 있었다. 오도 가도 못하게 된 작은 맷새 다섯 식구는 참 맛이 있었더랬다. 낼름, 입맛을 다신다. 그런 행운이 또 온다면야 참 고마운 일이지만 행운 같은 일을 일부러 만들어서는 안 되는 법이다. 오히려 복이 달아난다고, 그렇게 들었던 것도 같다. 뭐 어찌되었든지간에 집에만 데려가면.

물론 약은 없다. 니키는 붕대도 감을 줄 모른다. 하지만 아픈 아이는 집에 데려가 침대에 눕히고 이마에 수건을 올려주고 따뜻하게 체온을 유지해주면 다 나아서 일어나는 것을 어려서 자주 보아왔었다. 만일 영영 자리에서 일어나지 못하게 된다고 하면, 니키는 제 남자친구가 될 뻔 했던 그이를 따라 얼굴을 일부러 심각하게 찡그려본다. 음, 맛있겠군. 푸스스, 웃음이 난다. 힘없이 흔들리던 독수리가 고개를 똑바로 하고서, 못마땅하다는 눈치를 보낸다. 응, 독수리는 한번도 먹어본 적이 없으니까 분명 맛있을 거야! 누구 들으라고 하는 생각인지 모르겠다. 아무튼 니키는 웃는 것이 좋다.

그 때 니키는 독수리를 놓친다.

"어, 어어.....!"

독ㅅ....ㅅ.....사람이 비탈길을 구른다. 마음은 벌써 뒤쫒아갔는데 이놈의 뱀발은 느리기 짝이 없다. 니키는 발만 동동 구른다. 왜 놓쳤을까. 꼭 잡고 있었는데 왜 놓쳤을까. 독수리의 다리가 점점 굵어졌더랬다. 날개가 사라지며 척추뼈가 드러난 앙상한 등이 보이는 통에 무게 중심이 달라졌더랬다. 빗발이 굵어진다. 우르릉꽝꽝, 좋아하는 소리가 들리는데도 기분이 마냥 좋지가 않다. 미끄럽다. 경사가 완만한 곳이라 많이 구르지는 않았지만, 그는 이제 미동도 않는다. 반신반의하면서도 기어기어 바로 앞까지 간 니키는 그가 된 그것 앞에서 우뚝 멈추고 만다.

"유수프........."

그는 사람이었다. 목구멍에 어제 먹은 새알이 걸린 것만 같다. 울컥, 눈물이 비어져나온다. 그는 사람이었다. 사람이었다. 사람이었다. 사람이다. 짐승이 아니다. '그들'이었다. 그들은 그들끼리 모여서 잘도 산다. 말도 잘 하고 밥도 잘 먹고 웃기도 잘 웃는다. 그가 원하기만 했다면, 독수리 날개를 평생 감추고 수사로 교구에서 봉사를 하며 살아갈 수도 있었겠지. 니키는 고개를 아래로 떨군다. 배꼽께부터 돋기 시작해 다리가 있어야 할 자리에 틀림없이 붙어있는 꼬리가 보인다. 손은 틀림없는 사람의 손이지만 눈동자는 뱀과 같다고, 그런 말을 들었다. 니키가 사람이었다면, 사람이기만 했다면, 틀림없이 그가 원하던 대로 얼마든지 '다리'를 벌렸을 것이다. 그는 한 달을 기다리다가, 사람으로 변할 수 있다는 니키의 주장이 거짓임을 알아차리고는 왔던 것처럼 그렇게 훌쩍 짐을 챙겨 간다 말도 없이 떠났다. 돌아오지 않았다.

너한테는 친구도 있겠지. 너는 신에게 자비를 구할 수도 있겠지. 너는 자주 혼이 나지도 않겠지.

뱃속에서 뿔이 돋아나는 것만 같다. 화가 난다. 왜 그는 굳이 사람으로 변한 걸까? 뭘 보라고 변한 걸까? 대체 무엇을? 뭘? 누가? 왜?

쭉 독수리였더라면, 너는 나의 친구가 될 수도 있었을텐데.

니키는 식어가는 그의 몸을 바라만 본다. 유수프, 낯선 이름이 가시처럼 자꾸만 자신을 찌른다. 돌에 맞았던 자리가 아프다. 아무 사이도 아니었다는 걸 알면서도 부아가 치밀어 견딜 수가 없다. 배신당한 기분이 든다. 자꾸만. 니키는 돌아선다. 꼬리 끝에 그의 정강이가 닿는다. 화들짝 놀라 떨어진다. 그에게서 뭍어나온 피가 비에 쓸려 스스스 지워진다. 니키는 망설인다. 번쩍, 시야가 점멸한다. 천둥소리는 고막을 먹어버릴 것처럼 크다. 이대로 떠난다면 그는, 인간은, 상처 이전에 틀림없이 다가오는 벼락을 맞고 죽을 것이다.

내가 아무리 사람처럼 살려고 노력하면 뭐해?

니키는 걸음을 뗀다. 예고도 없이 꼬리 끝이 잡힌다. 온 몸의 비늘이 거꾸로 선다.

"......내........"

그렇게나 소중하게 찾다니, 애인이라도 되는 모양이지. 흥, 콧방귀를 뀌고는 뒤도 돌아보지 않는다. 처음부터 악력은 강하지 않았던지라, 꼬리는 쉽게 인간의 손아귀를 빠져나온다. 그가 숨을 거칠게 들이쉰다. 격렬한 기침을 토해낸다.

"...ㄴ........"

목소리가 작아진다. 작아진다. 니키는 고개를 홱 돌린다. 얼굴을 보고 있지 않았는데도 그의 말이 읽혔다. 이번에는 니키의 얼굴에서 핏기가 가신다. 내가 먼저 말을 거니까, 소리를 치려고. 마음이 다시 또 급해진다. 급물살에 쓸려 점점점점점 빨라지는데 이 망할 놈의 뱀발은 느리기만 하다. 애가 타서 죽을 것 같다. 얼굴은 울상이다. 죽으면, 죽으면 어떡하지, 이 남자. 죽어버리면 어떡하지. 썰어서 먹어버려야 하면 어떡하지. 고기가 맛있으면 어떡하지. 죽을 것 같아. 어쩌면 좋아.


	2. Chapter 2

버려진 산장은 힘겹게 빗물의 무게를 견뎌내고 있다. 그러나 이미 지붕 한두 군데의 목재가 썩어, 한 차례 주저 앉으며 큰 구멍이 생겨 있다. 당장이라도 빗물이 아니라 번개가 들이칠 것만 같다. 니키는 어떻게든 마른 부분만 밟고 지나가려 애써본다. 소용이 없다. 지난 번에 우연히 집안으로 흘러들어온 여행자 새를 먹으려고 쫒아다니다가 깨트러버렸기 때문이다. 임시 방편으로 그 자리에 대충 가져다놓은 돌맹이는 떨어져나간 부분을 모두 가리기에는 터무니 없이 작다. 진작 더 큰 걸 구해볼 걸 그랬다. 아니면 지난 번에 보따리 장수와 마주쳤을 때 그를 더욱 험악하게 위협했어야 했는지도 모른다. 새 것을 빼앗거나 버려진 것을 줍는 것, 그 두가지가 니키가 인간과 하는 유이한 상호작용이다. 이 산장의 본래 주인 역시도, 덜 자란 새끼 뱀 니키를 보고선 혼비백산 달아나버렸다.

그러나 니키는 그것에 슬퍼하는 법이 없다. 적어도 지금까지는 그랬다. 뱀에게 필요한 집은 지붕이 튼튼하고 창문으로 물이 들이치는 아늑한 산장이 아니기 때문이다. 지금 니키는 벽난로를 보고 있다. 손에 느껴지는 사람의 감촉을 느끼며 조금 고민해본다. 아무래도 잘 접어서 넣어야 할 것 같은데. 이 집에서 니키가 가장 좋아하는 곳이야 두 말 할 필요도 없이 썩은 나무판자 아래 비좁은 틈새이지만, 아무리 생각해도 유수프와 둘이 있기엔 공간이 모자랄 것 같다. 작은 지네 친구들이라면 제 곁에 같이 누워도 상관 없지만, 생각해보니 만일 그의 몸이 그 사이에 들어간다 한들 인간이 지네 친구들을 좋아할 것 같지도 않다. 그렇다면 벼룩이 들끓는 썩은 짚단과 천쪼가리를 제외하고 남는 곳은 이곳 하나, 바로 벽난로 뿐이다. 유일하게 돌로 되어 있는 이 벽난로는 적당히 어둡고 적당히 습하고 또 아주 튼튼하다. 그런 천진한 생각으로, 니키는 인간의 팔과 다리를 잘 접어 벽난로에 집어넣고는, 이제 어쩐다, 하고 고민하자면 또 한세월일 걱정거리들을 조심스레 펼쳐본다.

조금 전에 만져보았을 적에, 인간의 몸은 아주 뜨거웠다. 그의 나신에서 뚝뚝 떨어지는 물방울들은 반쯤은 그가 흘린 식은땀이었다. 바보같은 니키조차 몸이 아주 뜨거워지면 위험하다는 것을 안다. 하지만 니키는, 어떻게 해야 그 어릴적 동네 아이들을 간호하던 어머니들처럼 깨끗한 천을 구해다 환자를 닦아줄 수 있는지를 모른다. 어차피 사람을 만날 일도 없는 처지이기에 니키는 이제껏 쭉 나신으로 살아왔다. 옷을 입어봐야 자꾸만 흙이 묻고 나무를 타거나 돌틈으로 기어들어갈 적에 방해만 되기 때문이다. 그런 주제에, 일단 집에만 데려오면 마법처럼 모든 일이 괜찮아질 거라고 생각했단 말이지. 니키는 입술을 비죽인다. 한 치 앞도 제대로 내다보지 못하는 스스로의 멍청함에 분노하며 다급하게 주위를 두리번거린다. 커튼? 이미 찢겨나간 지 오래다. 깔개? 벌레 한 마리가 어림도 없다는 양 겁도 없이 니키에게 눈을 부라린다. 홧김에 낼름, 잡아먹어버리고서 니키는 시선을 조금더 안쪽으로 돌린다. 금방이라도 무너져내릴 듯한 계단은 몇 번 올라가보지 않은 2층으로 나있다. 뭔가, 뭐라도 있지 않을까? 밀려오는 것은 막연한 두려움. 니키는 살짝 비켜선다. 이십 년도 넘게 바닥에만 붙어있었던 듯한 큼직한 깔개는 거의 타일처럼 바닥에 붙어있다. 그걸 힘으로 쥐어 뜯고서 탈탈 털자 바닥에서 식구들 수십 마리가 사방으로 흩어진다.

'벽난로 근처에라도 가기만 해봐, 행크의 목숨만으론 끝나지 않을테니까.'

뱀의 날카로운 위협은 벌레들에게 꽤나 잘 통하는 편이다. 마루 틈으로 기어들어간 벌레들이 오들오들 떤다. 행크의 친척 하랄드와 그의 고종사촌 옥타비오가 그들을 대표해 나선다.

'절대 발을 들이지 않을게.' '저기에 그게 있는 거지?'

'너희들이 알 게 뭐야?'

'그것들, 우리를 아주 싫어한다.' '하지만 우리가 저것보다 먼저 왔어, 그것만큼은 잊어선 안 돼. '

딴에는 억울한 모양인데 이쪽에선 꼴사납다. 니키는 주먹을 쥐고선 바닥을 쾅쾅, 두어 번 친다. 하랄드와 옥타비오까지 입을 다문다.

'이건 내집이야. 내가 정당하게 차지한 집이라고. 불만이 있거든 산 건너 마을로나 가버려, 거기엔 음식이야 널렸겠지.'

자그마한 그들이 정말로 험한 산길을 엉금엉금 날아갈 리가 없으니, 이건 그냥 니키의 협박이다. 니키는 회유책으로 이따금씩 그들 중 말을 잘 듣는 몇 놈을 골라 산 건너 마을에 데려다주곤 했다. 그들은 보답으로 니키에게 누가 무엇을 가지고 산에 오를 것인지 따위의 유용한 정보를 알려주었다. 양측 모두에게 공정한 거래다, 자주 일어나는 일은 아니었지만. 다시금 인기척없이 조용해진 그들 위에서, 니키는 대강 먼지를 털어낸 깔개를 인간 위에 조심스럽게 덮어준다. 그래도 좀 지저분하긴 하지만 그래도 얼추 흉내는 좀 낸 것 같다. 고작 그것만으로, 기분이 좋아진다. 니키는 다음으로 삐그덕거리는 계단을 요란스럽게 오른다. 방문을 열어제끼고 한번도 열어보지 않은 옷장을 열어 아까와 비슷한 방법으로 이번에는 벼룩과 좀벌레 무리를 쫒아낸다. 누렇게 변해버린 구겨진 셔츠 하나와 벌레들이 끝까지 떨어지고 싶지 않아 하던 털목도리 하나를 얻었다. 나머지는, 나중에 필요하거든 그때 또 찾아오면 될 것 같다. 어쨌거나 벌레들의 신경을 지나치게 긁는 것은 좋지 않으므로.

니키는 다시 벽난로 앞에 선다. 그의 머리 윗통수에 목도리를 둘둘 휘감아놓고선, 잦아들기 시작하는 비가 웅덩이를 이룬 곳에 셔츠를 올려놓는다. 물이 주르르르 떨어지는 낡아빠진 셔츠를 대충 접어서, 목도리로 2/3는 가려버린 인간의 이마에 올려놓는다. 곱게 감긴 인간의 눈까지 덩달아 물에 잠겨버린다. 갑작스런 자극에 놀란듯, 밭은 숨을 몰아쉬던 인간, 유수프가 한번 파르르, 떤다. 꼭 물기를 터는 늑대인 것만 같다.니키는 한번 감탄한다. 그리고는 이번엔 훌륭하게 '간호'를 마친 제 솜씨에 감탄해본다. 완벽하다.

"유수푸......"

그의 발음을 웅얼거리며 입안에서 여러 번 굴려본다. 유수프, 발톱이 아주 날카로운 유수프. 어쩌다가 이런 산골짜기에 떨어진 걸까? 악운이었다기엔 상처가........니키는 생각을 끊어낸다. 셔츠를 이마에서 떼고 차가운 물을 새로 적셔다 도로 올려놓는다. 물이 방울방울 흘러내린다. 그의 입술은 살짝 벌어져, 니키가 들을 수 없는 소리를 내고 있다. 니키는 검지로 그의 곧은 콧대를 쓸었다가, 입술 언저리에 살포시 올려놓는다. 단내가 한숨처럼 파들파들 기어나온다. 아주 작은 소리인지 공기의 떨림은 니키의 검지를 지나치기가 무섭게 집안을 가득 메운 습기에 흐려져 자취를 감춘다.

" "

무슨 말을 하고 있는 걸까. 들을 수 있었으면 좋겠다. 그의 눈 생김새는 어떻고 볼은 얼마나 발그레하게 달아올랐는지 또렷하게 볼 수 있었으면 좋겠다. 인간이란 정말로 이리도 작은 소리와 이리도 엷은 것들을 만지지 않고 냄새맡지 않아도 보고 느낄 수 있는 것일까. 니키는 절반이 뱀으로 태어났으므로, 그들 처럼은 될 수 없다. 니키는 천천히 고개를 숙인다. 제 눈을 살포시 감고는, 아주 조심스럽게 혀끝으로 그의 얼굴을 매만진다. 생경한 산천초목과 하늘의 맛이 난다. 텁텁한 모래 알갱이가 버석버석 씹힐 것만 같다. 그리고 약간의 향신료 내음과, 당신의 여린 입술. 니키는 눈을 뜬다. 그는 여전히 열기가 불러내는 피곤한 잠에 빠진 채다. 어디에서 왔는지, 짐작도 가지 않는다. 그는 머나먼 땅에서 왔다. 이따금씩 길을 잃고 산에서 하루나 이틀 쉬다 가는 알바트로스처럼.

" "

당신이 사랑하는 사람들은 참 좋겠다, 당신을 사랑할 수 있어서. 심장을 엷게 저며내는 칼날을 온전히 느끼며, 니키는 쓴웃음을 짓는다. 열이 내리고 상처가 나으면 당신은 나 같은 건 두번다시 보고 싶지도 않겠지. 입술 위에 입술을 찍어누르고 그를 머리째로 삼키는 대신 그의 이마에서 물수건을 떼어내며 물러난다. 벌레들이 싫어하는 '그것'들은 먹을 것도 아니면서 벌레들을 마구잡이로 내리쳐 짓이긴다. 그들의 가족을 살해하고 집안을 그득그득 메운 것을 오로지 저들끼리만 차지하려 한다. 니키는 그것들과 우리들의 희미한 경계가 어느 즈음에 있는지 정확하게 알고 있다. 보드라운 솜털이 어떻게 밖에서는 살을 후벼파는 날카로운 가시가 되는지도. 그래서 니키는 더이상, 그가 상처입은 경위를 궁금해하지 않는다. 그는 그저 길손일 뿐이다. 니키가 돕기로 작정했고, 단지 그뿐이다. 비가 완전히 그치고 열이 한 김 식으면, 마을에 데려다놓는 것이 그를 위해서 더 나은 일일까. 심장이 저릿저릿하다. 딱히 무언가 바라는 것이 있어서 저지른 일은 아니었는데, 그를 보고 있자니 어딘가 속이 쓰리다. 그가 벽난로에 몸을 웅크리면 딱 알맞게 또아리를 틀 수 있는 뱀이 아니어서 그렇다. 횃대를 꽉 쥐고서 잠이 드는 독수리가 아니어서 그렇다. 내게도 그것들과 같은 두 다리가 있었더라면. 오래 전에 포기하기로 한 묵은 미련이 죽지도 않고 머리를 치켜들 때면 니키는 정말이지, 어떻게 해야 좋을지 모르겠다.

"유수프."

좋겠다, 당신은. 불릴 이름이 있어서. 이름이야말로 어떠한 하나의 무언가를 이 세상에 단단히 붙들어매는 것. 그것 없이는 그것들이 될 수도 없는 것. 그러니 차라리 그가 아예 혼절해버린 것이 참으로 다행이다. 만일 조금만 더 오래 깨어 있어서 말을 조금 더 길게 했다면, 그때 뭐라고 답해야 했을까. 괴물. 짐승. 혐오스러운 것. 나를 수식하는 말은 많지만 그것들 중 어느 것이 나의 진짜 이름인지, 나는 아직 찾아내지 못했어요. 나는 여기 무너져가는 산기슭에서 우글우글대는 벌레들을 부리며 살아요. 내가 사는 곳은, 보기에 어떤가요?니키는 물 묻은 셔츠를 꽉 쥔다. 다 헤진 천은 금방이라도 찢어질 것처럼 위태롭다. 심장을 천 갈래 만 갈래로 갈기갈기 찢어놓는 것이 뿌리 깊은 열등감이란 걸, 비로소 깨닫는다. 부끄러워진다. 부드럽지도 못한 바닥 카페트를 이불이랍시고 덮어줘놓고 큰 일을 한 것처럼 가슴을 쫙 폈던 것이 부끄러워진다. 상처에 바를 약초 이름조차 모르면서 고작 물 몇 방울을 묻힌다고 으스댔던 제가 참 바보처럼만 느껴진다. 하늘 아래 볕과 비를 가릴 줄도 모르고 부모가 낳아준 그대로를 드러내며 살았던 제 몸뚱이가 참으로 비천하게만 느껴진다. 정작 아픈 사람은 벽난로에 웅크리고 있는데. 순간 울컥, 차마 정의내리고 싶지 않은 뭔가가 치민다. 니키는 억지로 도로 삼켜낸다. 불덩이처럼 뜨겁다. 식도를 녹이며 내려가는 것만 같다. 고작 그의 이름을 알았을 뿐인데.

순간, 그의 눈꺼풀이 파르르 떨린다. 니키는 숨조차 쉴 수가 없다. 그가 눈꺼풀을 힘겹게 밀어올린다. 입술이 달싹이는데 뭐라 하는 것인지 알아들을 수가 없다. 그 역시도 이곳이 어디고 옆에 누가 서있는 것인지 파악할 수가 없다. 네 개의 황망한 눈동자가 서로 얽힌다. 동그란 그의 시선에선, 독수리를 읽어낼 수 없다. 그는 몸을 꿈틀대더니, 카페트를 걷어내고선 몇 걸음 정도를 기어서 벽난로를 빠져나온다. 멀리 가지는 못했다. 상처가 아픈지, 인상을 쓰며 도로 털썩, 주저앉는다. 어설프게 터번처럼 감아놓았던 목도리는 자각조차 못했는지 한켠에 길게 떨어진 채다. 폐가 터질 것만 같아서, 니키는 숨을 내뱉는다. 순식간에, 니키가 애써왔던 모든 것이 망가졌다.

"아.......아........"

그는 니키의 생각보다도 더 인간이었다. 애시당초 인간은 벽난로에서 자지 않는다는 것을 기억해냈어야만 했던 것이다. 인간은 카페트를 덮지 않는다는 것을 머리에 다시금 새겼어야 했던 것이다. 인간은 자신을 버리고, 이 집을 떠나갔다고, 그러니 누가 그의 곁에서 온기를 나눠주겠냐고, 생각했어야만 했던 것이다. 그는 혼절하기 전에 그가 제게 제 이름을 가르쳐주었다는 것도, 그가 처음에는 독수리였다는 것도 기억해내지 못했다. 크게 다친 동물들이 가끔씩 그러하듯, 아예 사고 전부터 직후 까지의 기억이 송두리째 날아간 모양이었다. 그는 니키를 경계하고 있었다.

"어떻게............"

그가 뻐끔댔다. 앞이 평소 이상으로 흐려져서, 니키는 그의 입술을 읽어내지 못했다.

*

상황을 침착하게 다시 한 번 정리해보자. 당신은 누군가에게 쫓기고 있었다. 앞도 제대로 보지 않을 정도로 다급하게 마냥 달리고, 달리고, 넘어졌다 다시 일어나 달렸다. 기억은 팔에 별안간 끔찍한 고통이 밀려오는 것을 끝으로 방전된다. 주섬주섬 남은 동력원을 긁어모아 애써 빛을 다시금 밝히면, 어느새 당신은 나체인 채로(유수프에게는 이 사실이 매우 중요했다) 벽난로에(유수프에게는 이 사실도 매우 중요했다) 쳐박혀있다(안타깝지만 그것이 유수프가 미친듯이 저려오는 사지의 감각을 바탕으로 내린 결론이었다). 자, 이 상황을 어떻게 해석해야 좋을까? 깨어난 유수프가 필사적으로 기어나왔을 때 마주한 건 커다란, 짐승이었다. 인간이라고 하지 않은 이유는 그의 동공이 인간이라기엔 지나치게 짐승같은 형상으로 쭉 찢어져 있었기 때문이었다. 말을 걸어봐도 매서운 얼굴빛을 바꿀 생각도 않은 채 언어라고는 도저히 읽히지 않는 쉿쉿 소리만 냈기 때문이었다. 유수프는, 적어도 스스로 정의하기로는, 인간이었다. 인간은 귀로 듣고 입으로 말한다. 후각은 그에게 있어 가장 뒤쳐지는 감각에 속한다. 더군다나 부계로 맹금류의 피가 흐르는 그의 신체는 예리하게 관찰하고, 사실을 짚어내는 데에 특화되어 있었다. 짐승은 저를 보고 경계하고 있었다.

그래, 짐승. 그것이 유수프가 니콜로를 맨 처음 보고서 내린 결론이었다.

"네가 날 이리 끌고 왔나?"

그러나 니키는 그의 말을 듣지 못한다. 니키의 시력은 유수프의 낯빛에 서린 두려움을 읽어내기엔 역부족이다. 볼 수 없고 들을 수 없으니 대답할 수도 없다. 니키가 인지할 수 있는 것은 오로지 그의 냄새 뿐이다. 두려움의 냄새와 완전한 항온동물인 인간의 열기가 그의 앞에서 번쩍이고 있다. 조금만 더 가까이 다가간다면, 뭐라고 하고 있는지 맡을 수 있을지도 모르는데. 하지만 니키가 한 걸음 다가가면 그가 한 걸음 물러난다. 거리는 좁혀지지 않는다. 좁혀질 리가 없다. 서로 상대의 말을 이해하지 못하기 때문이다. 아니, 그것 이상으로, 상대가 과연 언어를 구사하는지조차 확신할 수 없기 때문이다. 니키가 자신의 의사를 표시하는 유일한 방법은 그를 더듬는 것뿐이다. 유수프에게, 맨정신인 유수프에게 그것은 불쾌한 경험에 속한다. 오해는 깊어진다.

"유......수.......ㅍ......ㅜ....."

"어ㄸ, 어떻게 내 이름을 알고 있지?"

공기중에 어른어른 공포가 어린다. 유수프는 당황해하고 있다. 니콜로로서는 그가 당황하는 것이 당황스럽다. 유수프, 이름 석 자까지 알려주어놓고는 어떻게 이제와서 이름이 좀 불렸다고 겁을 집어먹을 수가 있는지. 어떻게 해야 좋을지 모르겠다. 니콜로는 조금 망설이다 다시금 그의 이름을 불러본다.

"유수프......"

나야, 산에서 만났잖아, 우리. 너 그때 엄청 큰 독수리였었잖아. 뒷말은 나오지 않는다. 니키가 맡는 것은 모두 날 선 말들 뿐이다. 저리 가. 네가 싫어. 가까이 다가오지 마. 네가 무서워. 내게 무슨 짓을 한 거지? 상처다. 전부 상처다. 그럴 의도는 아니었다고 한들, 인간이 그걸 냄새로 표현할 수 있을 리가 없다. 그래서 니키는 슬퍼진다. 착하게 살려고 한 것뿐인데, 좋은 말을 기대한 것도 아닌데. 애가 타고 속상해서 죽을 것만 같다. 뭐라고 하고 있는지 보고 듣고서 울 수나 있었으면 최소한 억울하지는 않겠다. 네가, 이름을 알려주었었잖아. 니콜로는 말해본다. 유수프는 일련의 쉿쉿 소리를 듣는다. 기색은 변하지 않는다.

"무슨 속셈인지는 몰라도, 가만히 앉아서 당하지만은 않을 거야."

유수프는 선언한다. 그는 근처에서 떨어진 난간의 잔해를 줍는다. 끝이 날카롭게 떨어져나간 나무토막은 썩긴 했어도 아직 휘두를만은 하다. 날카로운 쪽을 짐승을 향하도록 들고서 팔을 한껏 벌린다. 니콜로는 물러날 수밖에 없다. 썩은 나무토막이 몸에 박힌다고 해서 죽지는 않겠지만, 진짜로 죽고 싶은 정도는 될 테니까. 니콜로는 계속 물러난다. 해가 지기 시작할 무렵이라 집안에는 그늘이 많다. 유수프는 그것으로 만족하지 않고 니콜로를 아주 구석으로까지 몰아넣는다. 이 이상 내게 다가오지 마. 유수프의 원시적인 냄새 언어는 그렇게 쏘아붙인다. 니콜로는 울상이 된다. 마룻바닥에 숨은 벌레들이 킬킬댄다.

'인간, 우리를 죽인다.' '인간은 항상 똑같다.' '인간, 믿어봤자지.'

홧김에, 니콜로는 마루 틈으로 꼬리를 밀어넣어 벌레들을 밟아죽인다. 벌레들이 스스스, 온 몸을 곤두서게 하는 징그러운 소리와 함께 온 사방으로 퍼져 달아난다. 오로지 유수프의 주위에만 동그랗게, 빈 원이 생긴다. 유수프가 멈출 차례다. 이번에는, 니키도 유수프의 얼굴을 읽어낸다. 혐오감. 유수프는 진심으로 니키와 니키를 포함한 이 집의 모든 것을 혐오하고 있다. 벌레들의 이동은 좀처럼 끝나지 않는다. 스스스스스, 소리가 들려오고, 쿵, 나무토막이 떨어지는 소리가 난다. 해밀턴과 그의 일가붙이가 모두 깔려 죽었다. 벌레들이 조금 더 빨라진다. 유수프는 주위를 두리번, 둘러보다 도망칠 곳이 없다는 것을 깨닫는다. 작지만 아주 중요한 사실 하나가 명확해진다. 유수프의 시선이 다시 니콜로에게 가 닿는다.

이 집의 모든 생명체들은, 니콜로에게 복종하는 니콜로의 권속이다.

'조용히들 하지 못하겠어?'

유수프의 얼굴이 일그러진다. 니콜로의 얼굴은 싸늘해진다. 집안은 다시 한 번 조용해진다. 유수프는 제 이름 석 자를 겨우 알아 듣는다. 좋은 쪽으로 해석한 것 같지는 않아보인다. 니콜로는 투덜댄다.

'너희들 때문에 유수프가 놀라버렸잖아.'

사흘이 지났다. 해가 세 번인가 네 번인가 다섯 번인가 뜨고 지도록 니콜로는 내리 잠도 자지 않고 구석을 발발거리며 유수프의 눈치만 보았다. 미워 죽겠는 벌레들을 배가 부르도록 잡아먹고 꼬리와 손으로 바닥에 쌓인 먼지까지 대강 털어냈는데도 유수프는 최초의 원 바깥을 좀처럼 나오려고 하지 않았다. 그가 까치발로 마룻바닥을 딛고 어디론가 사라질 때마다, 니콜로는 영영 돌아오지 않는 것은 아닌가 덜컥 겁을 집어먹었다. 이제껏 악연을 하나도 안 만들고 살아온 것은 아니나 왜인지, 유수프가 저를 무슨 파리 대왕쯤으로 오해하고서 달아나는 것만큼은 내키지 않았다. 그뿐인가, 억울해 죽을 것만 같기도 하고, 정말로 숨이 턱, 막히는 것 같기도 하고. 아무튼지간에 제가 벌레를 시켜 유수프를 가둔 것은 결코 아니지 않은가. 일부러 그 근처에도 못 가게 했는데. 애가 탔다. 니콜로가 인간 마을에서 조금만 더 오래 살았더라면, 니콜로는 그렇게 정의내렸을 것이다. 먼지 눈곱만큼은 너를 좋아하는데, 네가 알아주질 않으니 애가 타서 목이 다 턱턱 막힌다고.

그러나 유수프는 매번 집안의 그 자리로 되돌아왔다. 처음 돌아올 적엔 나뭇단을 한아름 안고 들어와, 매캐하긴 하지만 그런대로 오래 타오르는 불길을 만들어냈다. 지푸라기에 불을 옮겨담고서 구석구석 휘두르기도 하였다. 벌레들은 비명을 지르며 연기를 피해 도망쳤다. 굳이 그렇게까지 하지 않아도 될텐데. 니키는 구석에서 말만 삼켰다. 걔들, 착한 애들이란 말야. 그 말을 유수프가 알아들었다고 하더라도, 뭐라 대답했을지. 어쨌거나 벌레들은 두번다시 니콜로와 유수프의 근처에 다가오려고 하지 않았고 벌레를 쫓아낸 뒤 유수프는 두 번째로 집을 나가 사라졌다.

그 동안 꼬박 하루가 지나갔다. 사실 니키는 이때쯤 유수프가 정말로 가버린 거라고 생각했다. 유수프는 배가 고파지다 나중엔 아예 고픈 느낌조차 들지 않게 되도록 흔적조차 없었다. 기다리다 지친 니콜로는 주린 배를 채우고 겸사겸사 무언가를 좀 잡아먹기 위해 개울가로 마실을 다녀와야 했다. 거기에, 유수프가 있었다. 손에 날카로운 꼬챙이를 쥐고서 물을 이글이글 노려보고 있었다.

발로 낚아채면 순식간일텐데, 뭣하러 느린 손에 꼬챙이 하나를 들고서 그렇게 진을 빼는지 모르겠다. 니콜로는 뭐라고 한마디 해보려다가, 제겐 발이 없으니 발로 시범을 보이지는 못하리란 걸 금세 깨닫곤 관두었다. 유수프는 제가 근처에 온 줄도 모르고 있었다. 이상하기도 하지, 정말로, 온전한 사람이라도 되는 것처럼. 그게 참으로 이상스럽고 유난스러워서, 니키는 유수프를 멀리서 바라보기만 했다. 고개를 수면에 대고 혀로 물을 홀짝홀짝 찍어 마시면서도 열심히 궁리만 했다. 독수리였다. 분명 독수리를 보았단 말이다. 그런데 왜, 독수리라곤 하늘에서나 몇 번 본 것처럼 군단 말인가. 더군다나 그가 팔을 다쳐 외팔이라는 것을 고려해보면, 그런 대로 멀쩡한 두 다리를 놓고 팔을 허우적대는 것은 참으로 꼴불견이었다. 유수프가 세 번째로 고기를 놓치는 사이 니콜로는 그를 향해 혓바닥을 내밀었고, 몇 초간 입안으로 들이지 않고 그저 내밀고만 있었다. 메롱.

일이 그랬으니, 니콜로는 이제 유수프일랑 홀라당 잊어버리려고 마음먹었었더랬다. 바보 멍청이. 자신과 똑같이 위대한 대자연의 일부인 주제에 머리 끝까지 인간인 체 하는 재수 없는 녀석. 구해줘봐야 고맙다는 말 같은 건 한 마디도 않는 멍청이. 멍청이가 두 번 들어갔다는 것에 니콜로는 대단히 신경이 쓰였으나, 머리 쓰는 것은 그의 취미가 아니었으므로 적절한 대체어를 떠올릴 수 없었고, 이내 관두고 말았다. 생각일랑 잊고서 어느새 눈앞을 스치는 아비 뱁새를 쫒아가느라 바빴다. 입에 애벌레를 물고선 날개를 열심히 퍼덕이는 그것을 손으로 낚아채고선, 포르르 포르르 손아귀 안에서 발버둥치는 그것을 단숨에 집어삼켰다. 금세 생각은 또 다른 곳으로 옮겨갔다. 아, 어딘가에 둥지도 있을텐데. 그렇게 나무를 하나, 둘, 세 개, 많이 타넘다가, 목격했던 것이다.

꼬챙이에 물고기 세 마리를 꿴 유수프가 손에 버섯 몇 개와 산딸기를 마저 쥐고선 팔에 꿴 나뭇단까지 아주 많은 것을 낑낑대며 돌아오고 있었다. 니콜로는 뱁새와 둥지를 잊었다. 나무를 구불구불 휘감고 내려가기도 귀찮아서 쿵, 떨어졌다가 벌떡 일어나 풀숲을 번개같이 기어들어갔다. 유수프가 기어코 나뭇단을 놓쳤다. 똑똑떼구르르. 나뭇가지가 바닥을 굴렀다. 개중 가장 힘차게 굴러간 것이 니콜로의 이마를 힘차게 때렸다. "아야!" 니콜로는 고개를 번쩍 들었다. 유수프가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

"너, 말을 아주 못하는 건 아니구나."

니콜로는 식식댔다. 물론 유수프는 한 마디도 알아듣지 못했다.

"너, 정말, 누굴 바보로 알아?!"


	3. Chapter 3

유수프는 불씨만 남은 벽난로를 순식간에 다시 타오르게 만드는 신기한 재주를 가지고 있었다. 간간이 부지깽이로 나무를 뒤집고, 불쏘시개 삼아 모아온 마른 낙엽을 조금 더 넣은 후 후, 몇 번 바람을 불어넣었다. 그러면 다시 잠을 청하던 불도 언제 그랬냐는 듯 말똥말똥 깨어나 열심히 나무토막을 먹어치웠다. 저걸, 저런 용도로도 쓸 수 있구나. 니콜로는 멀찍이 떨어진 구석에서 몸을 움츠린 채 생각했다. 익어가는 생선이 아주 맛있는 냄새를 풍겼다. 뒤집어놓은 버섯 갓에선 물이 배어나와 고였다. 혀를 낼름거릴 때마다 더욱 생생해지는 후각에 니콜로는 입을 꾹 다물고선 코를 틀어막았다. 맛있겠다. 그리고 튀어나오는 생각들. 누군가가 불에 구운 음식을 만드는 것은 아주 어릴적 어머니가 요리하시는 것을 본 뒤로 처음이었다. 은은한 향수와 함께 기억 속 아주 깊은 곳에 묻혀있던 군고구마며 군밤의 맛이 떠올라서, 니콜로는 침울한 얼굴로 고개를 축 늘어뜨렸다. 정말, 맛있겠다.

"이거, 먹어도 되는 버섯이니?"

유수프가 말을 건 것은 그즈음이었다. 뜨거운지 손톱으로 아슬아슬하게 들고서, 이쪽으로 쭉 내밀었다. 니콜로는 눈동자만 치켜들었다. 유수프가 옅게 웃고 있었다. 맑은 냄새가 났다. 손톱이래도 계속 그러고 있으니 뜨거운지, 그가 앗뜨뜨, 작게 소리를 내며 곤란하다는 표정으로 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다. 니콜로는 괜한 심술을 부렸다. 흥, 날 아주 바보 취급하고 있으면서.

"고향에서 상인들이 날라오던 버섯하고 비슷하게 생겼길래 따왔는데, 식생이 다르니 정말 그게 맞는지 확신을 할 수가 없어서."

혀를 낼름해보니 크게 해가 될 것 같은 냄새는 아니었다. 그러나 그에게도그러하리라곤 장담할 수가 없었다. 그는 인간, 자신은 인간을 닮은 뱀. 그가 확고하게 그어놓은 선 안을 니콜로는 들여다볼 수도 타넘어 들어갈 수도 없었다. 이브를 타락시킨 사악한 뱀 따위는 절대로 신부가 될 수 없을 거라며, 사람들은 니콜로를 쫒아냈었다. 깨어나 인간으로 움직이고 인간으로 사고하는 그는 니콜로가 도망쳐나온 저 아래의 홍진 세계를 떠올리게 했다. 얘, 바보는 그런 거 모른단다. 니콜로는 차가운 바닥에 뺨을 대고 아주 누웠다. 그가 쓸쓸히 팔을 거두었다.

"너, 내 말을 알아듣고 있는 게 아니니?"

답이 돌아오지 않는데도 고쳐 묻는다. 끈질긴 사람이라고, 니콜로는 입술을 부루퉁히 내밀며 결론지었다. 나무 바닥 아래에서 쥐가 기어다니는 진동이 느껴졌다. 바닥에 대지 않은 다른쪽 귀가 쫑긋 섰다. 한 마리가 아니었다. 둘, 셋, 넷. 인간의 냄새를 맡고선 혹시나 곡식이 있을까봐서 숨어들어온 모양이었다. 주의가 눈 깜짝할 사이에 쥐쪽으로 쏠렸다. 니콜로는 귀를 더 바짝 붙였다. '인간이 음식을 불에 태우는 냄새가 난다.' '틀림없어.' '인간은 그냥은 안 다닌다고.' 혀로 냄새를 맡아보니 녀석들은 초행길인지 자주 멈춰서서 두리번거리느라 냄새를 계속해서 흘려대고 있었다. 니콜로의 눈이 반짝였다. 썩어들어가는 나무바닥은 비로 인해 제법 축축해져 있어서, 녀석들이 조금만 더 다가와준다면 주먹으로 나무를 부수고 위에서부터 놈들을 덮칠 수 있을 것만 같았다.

"쉬이이."

니콜로는 검지만 뻗어 치켜올렸다. 신호를 알아들은 유수프가 조용해졌다. 니콜로는 눈을 번득였다. 몸의 반쪽이 뱀인 것의 장점이라면, 그의 먹잇감들마저 그를 뱀인지 사람인지 헷갈려해 빈틈을 자주 보여준다는 게 있겠다. 아니나 다를까, 전진하던 쥐들이 멈춰섰다. '잠깐만, 이거.......인간 둘이 아니라.......' 그거면 충분했다. 그들이 움찔, 찰나의 순간 얼어붙은 틈을 타 니콜로는 바닥을 와지끈, 부수었고 잘게 조각난 나무조각이 손가락에 박히는 것 따위는 아랑곳하지 않고 한 손으로 네 마리 모두를 낚아챘다. 쥐들이 미친듯이 찍찍거렸다. 니콜로가 시익 웃었다.

"봤어? 어? 봤지. 나 바보 아니다."

쥐는 영양 섭취를 제대로 했는지 통통하게 살이 올라 있었다. 한 마리는 호로록 빨아먹고, 다른 한 마리는 와드득 와자작 씹어먹었다. 두 마리 세 마리도 아니고 네 마리를 모두 잡았다는 짜릿한 승리감이 풍미를 돋우었다. 그것에 도취되어서, 니콜로는 잠시 시각에 집중하지 못했고 유수프의 넉살 좋은 미소가 얼어붙었다는 것을 눈치채지 못했다. 유수프가 불쏘시개를 천천히 집어들었다. 유수프가 본 광경은 니콜로가 본 광경과 조금 달랐다. 그는 뱀이 사냥하는 장면을 본 것이 아니라.

"이건......."

동료의 죽음을 두 눈으로 목격하고서 공포로 반쯤 미쳐버린 마지막 쥐만을 남겨놓고서, 니콜로는 몸을 뻣뻣하게 굳혔다. 눈썹이 들어올려졌고 고개가 차츰 위로 올라갔다. 유수프는 부지깽이로 조심스럽게 니콜로의 손을 톡톡 쳤다.

"그래, 이건 손이고....."

부지깽이가 손을 타고 점점 올라갔다. 팔목을 지나고 팔꿈치를 지났다. 마을을 도망쳐나온 이래 단 한 번도 잘라본 적이 없는 푸석푸석한 머리칼이 덩달아 위로 쓸어올려졌다. 흰 어깨가 드러났다. 어깨가 온전한 사람의 형상임을 알아챈 유수프의 미소가 조금씩 사라졌다. 유수프의 표정을 보고서 니콜로는 찍찍대는 쥐의 머리를 부수어 배경 소음을 제거했다. 유수프가 부지깽이를 내려놓았다. 그는 멀쩡한 팔을 들고 손바닥을 펼쳐 내보이며 천천히 이쪽으로 다가왔다. 니콜로는 쥐의 나머지 부분들을 뼈째 삼켰다.

"분명......."

유수프가 니콜로의 머리칼을 쓸었다. 조심스러운 손길로 머리카락을 모아 하나의 묶음으로 만든 유수프는 그 다발을 니콜로의 왼쪽 어깨에 늘어뜨렸다. 헝클어진 채로 시야를 가리는 잔머리며 길게 자라버린 앞머리를 조심스럽게 얼굴에서 뗴어냈다. 머리 손질을 받는 사이, 니콜로는 유수프가 전달하는 촉감에 놀라 숨도 제대로 쉬지 못했다. 유수프가 과연 무엇을 보았는지, 왜 이렇게 놀랐는지, 니콜로는 아직 알지 못했다. 오로지 당황스럽다는 느낌만이 손끝에 생생했다. 제 것에 겹쳐 유수프의 경악을 온몸으로 느끼다가, 니콜로는 문득 쫒겨난 이래 사람과 제대로 접촉한 것은 이번이 처음이라는 사실을 깨닫고서 흠칫 물러났다. 손을 타고 쥐 피가 흘렀다. 머리가 다시 흐트러졌다. 산에서 혼자 지내느라 나뭇잎처럼 꺼끌꺼끌해진 머리가 구릿빛으로 그을린 살에 박혀들듯 파고들었다. 유수프가 반 발자국 가량 다가왔다. 물고기가 노릇노릇 익고 있었다.

"너는......."

그가 손끝으로 니콜로의 얼굴을 더듬었다. 눈썹, 콧대, 양 빰, 그리고 수염. 유수프의 손은 니콜로의 손에 비한다면야 비교도 되지 않을 정도로 매끈했다. 가늘게 떨리는 그의 손길이 유수프의 감정을 아주 조금씩 드러내었다. 얼굴. 독사처럼 뾰족하고 납작하게 비늘로 덮인 얼굴이 아니라 온전하고 흠이 없는 사람의 얼굴. 그가 다시 니콜로의 머리를 정리했다. 니콜로는 눈을 감았다. 그는 동그란 이마를 느릿하게 훑고서 아래로 내려와 니콜로의 눈두덩을 가만가만 더듬었다. 눈썹이 유수프의 손가락을 간지럽혔다. 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 그는 동등한 높이에서 유수프를 마주보고 있었다.

"절반은 사람이구나."

경탄. 이번에는 어떠한 경멸의 감정도 숨어있지 않았다. 양쪽 입꼬리가 다시 귀에 걸렸다. 그가 서글서글한 미소를 지으며 푸하하, 웃어보였다. 니콜로는 어수룩하게 따라 웃었다. 마른 침을 삼켰다. 쿵, 주먹으로 내리친 것도 아닌데 심장이 바닥으로 뚝 떨어졌다. 도로 주워야겠는데 시선을 아래로 내릴 수가 없었다. 조금 더 선명해졌으나 여전히 뿌연 유수프의 얼굴을 훑어야만 했다. 니콜로는 저도 손을 뻗었다. 유수프는 피하지 않았다. 유수프. 처음 만났을 때는 분명 독수리였는데 이제는 아주 사람이 되어버린 알지 못할 유수프. 유수프의 보조개, 뺨에 까슬하니 돋아난 수염, 긁혀서 까진 상처, 맨들맨들한 입술, 그리고, 희고 단단한 치아. 니콜로는 기겁하며 손을 도로 거두었다. 한 사람의 강인한 인간이 만져졌다. 아주 늙지는 않았지만 그래도 할 말 많은 얼굴이었고 잠들었을 때 몰래 더듬었던 것과는 달리 언뜻 인상마저 담겨 있었다. 그새 이목구비가 달라진 것도 아닐텐데. 니콜로는 멍하니 거칠거칠한 제 뺨과 길어져 허리까지 닿는 제 수염을 만지작만지작 댔다.

"유수프."

"그래서 내 이름을 부르려고 했던 거였어."

"유수프?"

"그래, 그게 내 이름이야. 누가 그걸 가르쳐주었니?"

".......네가."

이번에 니콜로는 손가락으로 유수프를 가리키며 말했다.

"나?"

유수프가 의아하다는 듯 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 뒤이어 니콜로는 천천히 손가락의 각도를 틀어 불을 가리켰다. 유수프가 잊어버리고 있었다는 양 펄쩍 튀어올랐다. 물고기가 약간 타버린 냄새가 풍겨나왔다. 다는 아닌 것 같고, 제일 깊숙히 들어가 있었던 한 마리 정도? 유수프가 물고기를 꿴 나무를 급하게 불에서 빼냈다. 손으로 조심조심 물고기 껍질을 벗겨보다가, 한 마리는 가망이 없다는 것을 깨닫고선 허탈하다는 듯 허허, 헛웃음을 웃었다. 그러게, 좀 봐가면서 인사하지. 처음부터 바보 취급 하지도 말구.니콜로는 심드렁하니 생각하면서도 조금 전 유수프가 경계심을 천천히 걷어내고선 알아가고 싶다는 듯 제 얼굴을 쓰다듬던 감촉을 떨쳐내지 못했다. 바닥에 나동그라진 심장이 쿵쿵 뛰느라 아랫배가 다 근질근질했다. 물고기가 타는 것도 모르고 인사나 하는 바보는 자기면서, 누굴 바보 취급을. 뒷맛이 개운하지가 못해 니콜로는 꿩 대신 닭으로 남은 쥐 한 마리를 마저 제 입에 털어넣었다. 꿀떡 삼켰다. 바보. 유수프는 기억도 못하고 발을 쓸 줄도 모르고 탄내도 못 맡는 순 바보다. 입꼬리가 근질근질했다. 니콜로는 제 속도 모르고 혼자 히히 웃었다. 나는 네 마리나 먹었는데 너는 내 절반밖에 못 먹겠네.

가장 멀쩡하게 익은 물고기를 받은 것은 그 순간이었다. 니콜로는 물고기를 쳐다봤다가, 이마 근육으로 눈을 아주아주 크게 치켜뜨며 유수프의 얼굴을 한번 쳐다보았다. 남은 물고기는 딱 냄새 맡기에도 크기가 작고 살도 별로 없어보였다.

"이걸 왜 나를?"

알아 들었는지, 눈치로 떄려맞췄는지, 유수프가 어서 받아가라는 듯 손을 앞으로 살짝 더 내밀었다가 뺐다. 우리 엄마도 맨날 군밤 구우면 나부터 줬는데. 불을 봐서 그런가, 엄마 생각이 다 났다. 볼이 화끈 달아올랐다. 유수프를 따라 손으로 받으려다가, 왼손엔 쥐 피가 묻고 오른손은 한번도 씻지 않아 더럽다는 것을 깨닫고서 입으로 낼름, 사양 않고 집어먹었다. 유수프가 크게 웃었다.

"정말 웃기는 녀석이구나, 너. 몰라봐서 미안해. 사과하려고."

사과.

유수프.

사과.

유수프가 매만지고 지나간 자리에 낙인이 찍히는 것만 같았다. 니콜로는 속으로 비명을 질렀다. 엄마 빼고, 양보를 받은 것은 태어나서 처음이었다. 사람은 커녕 동물에게도 이렇다 할 평판을 쌓아본 적이 없는 니콜로였다. 인생 뭐 별거 있냐고, 쭉 혼자였어도 외로움 한번 불편함 한번 느껴보지 못한 그 니콜로였다. 그제서야 니콜로는 제가 유수프를 좋아하게 되었다는 것을 깨달았다. 제 나이가 몇 살인지도 모르겠을 만큼의 여름과 봄과 가을과 겨울이 지나간 해의 어느 맑개 갠 날이었다. 높은 산악 지방의 한결 차가와진 공기를 들이마쉬고서 니콜로는 유수프가 분명 제 눈 앞에 살아서 움직이는 진짜 사람이 맞다는 것을 재확인했다. 유수프가 강아지를 쓰다듬듯, 손에 닿은 니콜로의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 그 온기는 분명 다정함을 띄고 있었다. 니콜로는 콧김을 뿜었다.

"그런데 너, 미안하지만 터번은 좀 감아야겠어. 그 용맹해보이는 수염도 좀 다듬어야겠다. 혹시 여기 어디 깨끗한 천하고 가위 같은 게 있지는 않니?"

니콜로가 쉿쉿댔다. 둘 사이의 심상치않은 기류를 읽고서 바짝 긴장해있던 벌레 무리가 마루 밑으로 일사불란하게 흩어졌다. '마을.' '가져온다.' '가위.' '훔쳐.' '쫒아내.' '천.' 니콜로 본인으로 말할 것 같으면, 등을 돌리고서 대답도 없이 쏜살같이 달아나기에 바빴다. 유수프가, 배가 고플 거 아닌가. 저렇게 몸집이 큰데 물고기 그 작은 걸로 배가 어떻게 차겠는가. 불이 그렇게 활활 타는데 안에 던져넣을 게 어디 물고기 뿐이겠는가. 뱁새 둥지. 토끼굴. 여우를 잡으면 가죽을 벗겨야지. 목은 안 마르대? 물, 아차차, 물을 담으려면 뭐라도 좀 둥그런 걸 가져왔어야 하는데. 뒤돌았다. 휘엉청 높은 하늘 아래 유수프의 웃음 소리가 맑게 퍼지고 있었다.


End file.
